Anger
by Zuci
Summary: Strong Language. Heero's think headed when it comes to peoples feelings, Duo is affected.


Anger vent...

Pairings: 1=2 if you take a long shot

warnings: launguage

spoilers: none

Have you ever been so angry.... I mean reaaaal angry? The kind of anger that makes you wanna play that old limp bisket or whatever-bands-name's song, 'break something tonight'? The lyrics, god the lyrics are my exact fucking thoughts. I don't... I mean... I'm not an emotional person... I'm not the guy that everyone friggin thinks I am.... All that happy-crappy shit- that's not really me. Anyway, That whole anger thing.. Yeah, the only thing, okay not the only thing, but one of the things that pisses me off- really bad, is feeling betrayed. 

~~~~~

Their was a momentary pause in the steady tip-clacking of the keys as the printer made some jerking noises and printed, Duo looked up- err.. down to see what was going on. Heero was sitting, as always, at the desk with the laptop glowing and shrouding his angular face in shadows. Duo studied him a moment more from his position on the bed, head hanging over and watching Heero pick up the papers that were fresh from printing.

Duo was about to ask what they were when Heero interrupted.

"Maxwell, we have a new mission..."

Duo was about to smile his usual manic grin but something about the way Heero said that made him pause.

"What kinda' mission Hee-chan?" Duo said in a lilting voice, partly to annoy Heero and partly to cover an annoying nervousness. Duo squashed that feeling vehemently and watched Heero closely.

"Never mind, Barton would be more suitable for this. We will report in after we arrive, and we leave tonight"

There was a silent moment between the two before Duo broke it with a question.

"I thought I was in it..."

"Yes, I changed it to more suit the missions needs"

"And what are those?"

".... Things Barton will do for." That pause had given something drastic away, there was a new air surrounding them... electrified, unsettled and hostile.

"What, Yuy. What is it?" Duo knew this was something he needed to know, he felt the space between them and rolled suddenly to his knees on the bed, he stepped off after a moments pause, one foot and slowly the other, braid trailing across his back. 

"Why did you change it? Don't you think I can do it?" Heero stiffened at this and turned slowly to Duo, he caught his eyes.

" Yes, you are capable of the mission." Duo stood completely now at ends with himself whether or not he should slip into the familiar jester's mask and let this drop. *No,* thought Duo. *I need to know why, this is bigger then all those other things*

"Then why."

Another pause and Heero also stood with one graceful movement also shutting his laptop almost as if to protect it.

"I can't trust you."

~~~~~

That's it.... that feeling. That incredible tearing at your heart, something screaming in horrible pain inside your chest and mind. Some one locked away in a steel cage with no one but himself to scream to, that screeching sound on nails on a chalk bored and that burning. Something crawling into you're gut and dying to give you that horrible knotting there... that feeling of weightlessness. All those things. Anger- betrayal- almost hate. I still feel all those things when I think about it.

~~~

Duo stilled. He hadn't heard that right. His mouth opened and shut in movements of speech, but no words came out. He forced himself to stop that and hardened his thoughts. Heero can't trust him. Huh.

"Trust?" He muttered. "You can't trust me." Duo suddenly leered. "Where are ya going? Hoe house? Think all the ladies are going to go after me instead?" He spat out the last bit harshly, going for an insult but floundering for a good one. 

"You're not reliable. I need someone to cover my back; I need to be able to trust them." As Heero said this he walked out of the room with out looking back.

Fuck. How the hell could he say that? Duo has always covered Heero's fucking stuck-up ass. Duo sneered and sat back down. Thoughts of malice and death ran through his mind and a few realistic plans organized. He suddenly dropped his head into his hands and let out a long breath. 

He couldn't have meant that. What a big fucking mess. Damnit, Heeros always trusted him.. Or, maybe not. Thoughts started to contradict each other inside his now throbbing head. What the fuck was going on? He shouldn't be surprised. He didn't have a professor or master or whatever other damn names they had. He had the urge suddenly to kill something. Anything. He almost broke into his trademark grin at the thought of smashing something in his gundam. But the thoughts of mass destruction did nothing to help him in his anger. In fact he just felt more on edge then ever. He jumped up and stalked over to the door, he could hear Heero down the hall. Suddenly he felt so angry he was going to explode, so he did, against the wall. He pulled back his arm and punched the goddamned wall as hard as he could. The moment he heard the familiar crunching sound of bones and could feel the inside of the wall he felt somewhat calmer. He left his hand in the hole he had made and laid his forehead against the wall. Fuck. Now his hand hurt. 

Now, his anger seemed to seep away from him, he tried desperately to keep it in him, bottled for later use. But no, as his anger fled so did his energy and he slid down the wall to his knees and automatically cradled his hand. His head still resting against the wall he could feel the first of the tears fall. Silently he cried. The wall his only witness, he pressed his cheek against the cool thing, closed his eyes, and sat.


End file.
